peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 November 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-11-25 ; Comments *Show presented by members of Pulp whilst Peel is away. *From the PulpWiki site: D-J ing at the HMV store on Oxford Street must have given Pulp a taste of the big time, because they repeated the performance three nights running on Radio 1 FM...John Peel has never done this before, handed his entire show over, so its a big compliment. Either that or he couldn't get anyone else at such short notice. *''Pulp certainly enjoyed the challenge, even though Candida forgot to turn up for duty on the Tuesday night, thinking it was Wednesday, Thursday, Friday instead! I suspect Jarvis has a tendency to take over the controls, it would have been nice to hear a bit more from Candida, Nick and Mark. High points included Nick dedicating DAF's "Der Mussolini" to his wife Sarah, and an excellent competition to find the records that sound best played at the wrong speed. The winner was Spizzenergi's cover of Virginia Plain, which really did sound a lot better at 33rpm! The overall standard of music was very high, even if you might not have liked all of the records played, they were still interesting.'' *''The other high spot was of course Electric Sound of Joy's first Radio 1 session - thanks to Pulp for setting that up, it was just fantastic. Hope you the listeners enjoyed it as much as we did! The boys played four songs: Ray Away, Our Flag, Don't Waste My Time and I Cant Wait, to which Jarvis responded, "I cant wait for them to release another single". Too right! Now we will sit back and wait for the offers to come rolling in (haha).'' Sessions *Electric Sound Of Joy #1. Recorded: 1997-11-25. Only one track from their session was played, whilst the others were broadcast on 27 November 1997. Tracklisting *Dummy Run: Oranges & Lemons (album - Ice Cream Headache) Hot Air BSE LP002 This track only on Lorcan's tracklisting *Rude Bwoy Monty: Warp Ten (12") Tearin Vinyl @''' *Le Hammond Inferno: Marrakesch (12" - East Of Suez (Original Soundtrack Recording)) Pool '''@ *Cornershop: Brimful of Asha (CD Single) Wiiija @''' start only *Garçons: French Boy (Stick It In Again) (Idjut Boys Remix) (12" - Divorce (The Remixes)) Other '''@ *Baby Birkin: Melo Melo (CD Single) Dishy *Velocette: Get Yourself Together (CD Single) Wiiija *Rialto: Monday Morning 5:19 (CD Single) EastWest *Electric Sound Of Joy - Ray Away (session) *Carl Orff, Gunild Keetman: Gassenhauer (LP - Guten Morgen, Spielmann) EMI Electrola GmbH *Schoolly D: We Get Ill (LP - Saturday Night) Flame *Tipsy: Cinnabar (2xLP - Trip Tease - The Seductive Sounds of Tipsy) Asphodel *Verve: Sonnet (CD Album - Urban Hymns) Hut :At this point Rough Trade boss Geoff Travis began his "History of Independent Music", playing a couple of suitable tracks: #Cabaret Voltaire: Nag Nag Nag (7") Rough Trade #Young Marble Giants: Searching For Mr. Right (LP - Colossal Youth) Rough Trade :Martin Green from club Smashing started mixing at this point so it got a bit confusing, but I think we got most of it down: #Air: Sexy Boy #Sally Kellerman / Quincy Jones - Coming And Going #Dual Tone: Small World #Roxy Music: In Every Dream Home A Heartache #Serge Gainsbourg: Requiem Pour Un Con #Gastra Del Soul: The Seasons Reversed #Rex: Jet :Pulp invite listeners to phone/fax their suggestions for the song that sounds the best played at the wrong speed - winners to be announced on the final show. As an example, the following record is played at 33rpm, and very good it sounded too! *ESG: The Beat (LP - Come Away With ESG) 99 *Amazon II: King Of The Beats (12") Aphrodite :Finally, the theme from Robinson Crusoe closed the show this evening. :Tracks marked @ available on File File ;Name *Dat_145 ;Length *04:05:42 (02:14:17-02:28:28) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and the PulpWiki site for full tracklistings *Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 145 ;Available *Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes